


Entrapdak - Drawing

by planetundersiege



Series: Fanart [21]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Art, Entrapdak, F/M, Fanart, Illustration, Traditional Art, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A traditional pencil drawing of Entrapta and Hordak.





	Entrapdak - Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I really like this ship so I had to draw something. Entrapta’s eyes didn’t turn out all that great but I’m satisfied with the overall picture, especially since traditional doesn’t have ctrl Z

[](https://ibb.co/7pVscpB)


End file.
